<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My hands, your bones by SYlvia62</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071324">My hands, your bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYlvia62/pseuds/SYlvia62'>SYlvia62</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Prostate Milking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYlvia62/pseuds/SYlvia62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我不会放开你，哪怕是伤害你。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My hands, your bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>调教，存档</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>震动棒被突然抽出的瞬间，金俊勉的喉间发出一声小小的带着喘息的呜咽。</p><p>窗帘完全拉开的咔啦声和朴灿烈低低的嗓音混杂着钻进他被情欲折磨的大脑，</p><p>“我说过俊勉可以射吗？”</p><p>少年发出含糊不清的呜声，他的津液顺着口球往下滴，浊白的精液也从粉色的铃口处直直往下砸。</p><p>他能透过蒙住眼睛的黑布条看见窗外微弱的光亮，被人窥见的羞耻和兴奋一并夹杂，他害怕又期待接下来的惩罚。</p><p>黑布被解开，口球被摘下，眼前是他的主人，他的朴灿烈，他身与心都完全臣服眷恋的男人。</p><p>一身正气的军官朴灿烈连对金俊勉的调教都不喜欢在黑暗中进行，往往总在金俊勉的画室里，阳光中，做一个使金俊勉在情欲中沉浮的恶魔。</p><p>金俊勉享受被别人拥有的感觉。被精液弄脏的身体，被下流话语羞辱的思想，都能带给他无上的快感，他甚至想把自己的自由也双手奉上，奉给他深爱的灿烈。</p><p>朴灿烈此时脸上满是愠色，发型还是飞回来前出席仪式梳的浪奔，没有了军装外套，连帅气的五官都显得更桀骜不羁又极具攻击性。</p><p>男人的衬衣袖子卷到手肘处，露出小麦色的健壮小臂，他一手插着西裤袋，一手狠狠掐住少年的下颔，居高临下地用审视犯人的微眯的目光盯住他。</p><p>“嗯？我允许你射了吗？”</p><p>金俊勉的喉结在皮质项圈后滚动，因为违背了主人命令的愧疚使他忍不住又要哭起来，情欲弥漫的葡萄眼迷离又诱人。</p><p>“对不起……对不起、俊勉错了…主人、主人不要生气……”</p><p>他的声音有点沙哑，又打着奶声奶气的哭嗝，完全一副弄丢了糖的小孩模样。</p><p>但朴灿烈似乎不为所动，他的大拇指半强迫地塞入金俊勉的嘴里，压住粉嫩的小舌，任由津液顺着手臂往下淌，冷冷地看着少年泫然欲泣的漂亮模样。</p><p>“俊勉的身体那么淫荡，偏偏又不乖，我不在的时候一定有偷偷自己玩过吧？”</p><p>没有，没有的。</p><p>金俊勉呜呜啊啊地想要否认。</p><p>他的身体不属于自己，他是朴灿烈的。</p><p>“既然俊勉喜欢高潮和射精，那就满足你吧，好不好？”</p><p>他的主人轻轻笑起来，语气温柔低沉，却引起金俊勉恐惧的颤栗与异常的快感。</p><p>“直到一滴精液都没有了，最后哭着喊着昏过去，好不好？”</p><p>不给金俊勉任何时间辩白，朴灿烈抽出手指，随手往他白嫩的屁股上抹掉指间的津液，才站直身去解少年手腕上的皮铐。</p><p>仅靠刺激前列腺达到高潮的过程并没有太慢，他的身体被调教得越来越敏感。</p><p>被固定住四肢跪在地上的姿势不太好受，射精后的金俊勉在高潮中大口喘着气。他看不见身后的朴灿烈，只感受得到那根假阳具是如何继续在他穴内粗暴地进出，如何被朴灿烈用来毫不怜惜地玩弄他，折磨他。</p><p>软下去的性器被刺激得要重新抬起头，金俊勉呻吟得一塌糊涂。他稍稍一瞥便能看到落地窗外的景色，虽然是单向玻璃，也不是临街，却依然满足了他满满的露出癖。</p><p>穴里的假阳具再次被毫无预兆地抽出，红肿的穴口一张一合地收缩着，企图靠肠壁的接触来找回被喊停的快感，爱液随之沿着雪白的大腿根往下涌。</p><p>皮鞋一步步踱到跟前，衣冠楚楚的朴灿烈居高临下地俯视他，铁了心要狠狠惩罚他的小奴隶。</p><p>金俊勉自觉地趴低身子，伸出长长的粉嫩舌头舔舐光滑的皮鞋，用行动告诉主人自己知错了。</p><p>匍匐在地的雪白少年因为性奋在颤抖着，尊严被这样践踏，仿佛成为了朴灿烈附属品的想法让他兴奋地想要尖叫。</p><p>朴灿烈双手插兜，一言不发地沉着脸看他。而后用被舔得亮晶晶的鞋头挑起金俊勉的下巴，眼神冰冷地端详他，后者的眼眶和脸颊都透着湿湿的潮红，似一颗甜美待摘的水蜜桃。</p><p>高大的男人啧一声，皱着眉甩开金俊勉漂亮的脸蛋，把刚刚随手扔在地上的震动棒踢到他跟前。</p><p>“喜欢吗？被一根玩具操成这样。”</p><p>金俊勉就那样跪在地上，低着头不敢出声。他的主人说得没错，他确实被震动棒操射了两次。羞耻和屈服填满了他的感官，使他更加亢奋，更想被狠狠侮辱。</p><p>朴灿烈不耐烦地蹲下来一把揪住金俊勉的头发，迫使他抬头看他，怒不可遏地吼，</p><p>“说话！！”</p><p>脖子被迫往后仰的人儿吓得发抖，项圈硌得后颈生疼，开口的声音充满水汽，只能呜呜嘤嘤地下意识道歉，</p><p>“对不起……对不起……”</p><p>朴灿烈重重地呼出一口气，起身慢慢踱到少年身后，抬脚踩在雪白的屁股瓣儿上，力度不大，但粗糙的鞋底和高潮完还处于敏感中的皮肤相碾磨，足以使金俊勉发出痛苦的哼声。</p><p>“俊勉淫荡的身体不疼一点是没法满足的吧。”</p><p>鞋底来到红肿开合的穴口，他脚上使了点劲儿。</p><p>脆弱的穴口哪里承受得住这样蹂躏，金俊勉忍不住泛滥的呻吟，也忍不住想要往前躲开，奈何四肢被稳稳固定，他只能哭着求饶，承受疼痛带来的快感。</p><p>“没有被精液灌满也会觉得很难受吧。”</p><p>朴灿烈用鞋面摩擦着金俊勉半抬头的性器，如他所料，求饶化为灼热的呻吟，纤细腰肢不自觉地扭动着索取更多刺激。</p><p>朴灿烈抽出脚，少年身体一僵不敢再有动作。</p><p>“看来俊勉还是学不乖，怎么办呢……”</p><p>朴灿烈低声沉吟，似乎在思考什么难题，“主人可不想要不听话的孩子。”</p><p>金俊勉的眼泪一瞬间大颗大颗地滚下脸颊。</p><p>虽然不知道为什么主人突然生气，但是他说不要他，他爱的主人说不要他了！</p><p>“呜呜……主人、主人不要……丢下、俊勉……呜呜”</p><p>金俊勉奶白的小脸哭得皱成一团，双手想要抓住朴灿烈的裤脚却不得动弹，只能痛哭着，指尖颤抖着，说着不成句的认错挽留。</p><p>“我错了、我错了……呜…主人、不要生气……俊勉、呜呜…再也不敢了”</p><p>承认被强硬扣上的错误也好，被狠狠地惩罚欺负也罢，哪怕是被伤害得遍体鳞伤，他只要他的主人，他的灿烈。</p><p>金俊勉哭得整个人都在颤抖，若不是被固定住四肢，他早就蜷成一个球了。</p><p>正哭得昏天暗地时，温暖的手覆上了他的发旋，然后捏住他全都是泪的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈心里有天使和恶魔。</p><p>平日里是正义的天使，是绝对的英雄。但面对金俊勉时，恶魔却非常喜欢看他被调教时的眼泪。</p><p>朴灿烈当然知道乖巧的金俊勉绝不会趁他出差时偷偷自慰，哪怕是爱液流了满腿，摸两下就能射的难耐时刻，他都会乖乖咬牙忍住，等自己回来。</p><p>但在小别后见到这张漂亮的脸时，朴灿烈心里的恶魔突然支使他胡诌一个理由来折磨金俊勉。</p><p>他极少这么不理智地说不要他的狠话，他想要金俊勉只为他一个人淫荡，刚刚却看到他只因为一个玩具就这样放浪，不顾自己的命令射了满地，积攒几天的想念化为愤怒，他才红了眼地大发雷霆。</p><p>此时恶魔朴灿烈见他哭得这样伤心又无辜，才稍稍息怒。</p><p>金俊勉离不开他的。</p><p>没错。金俊勉的身体离不开他，金俊勉的心也离不开他。</p><p>这个想法终于使朴灿烈不再暴怒——</p><p>但他现在依然还是恶魔。</p><p>“那么俊勉自己选择吧，要怎么样才能乖乖忍住不射呢？”</p><p>泪眼朦胧的金俊勉还没从成串的哭嗝中缓过来，但男人稍微软下来的语气让他好受了一点。对朴灿烈的依赖使他渴望自己像平时一样被温柔地亲吻着，而为了让他的主人开心，他只好使劲想一个能让主人满意的法子。</p><p>“把我的…我的……小鸡鸡……锁起来吧”</p><p>亲口说出这么赤裸裸的词语，让金俊勉整个人都羞赧着，可是主人没有作声，显然是不满意他的回答。</p><p>“请主人，锁住俊勉的小鸡鸡…呜…求求主人把它锁起来，就不会再噗噗地…射了”</p><p>乞求的话太过露骨，思想上带来的快感让他感觉自己重新燥热起来。</p><p>朴灿烈终于有几分愉悦，眼前漂亮的人从里到外都透着鲜嫩的潮红，连说出的话都那么可爱，但他不会就此收手。</p><p>“只是锁住而已吗？”</p><p>还要…继续惩罚吗？金俊勉一惊。</p><p>“鞭子！……求主人，对俊勉用鞭子，作为惩罚吧…”</p><p>比起电击和尿道塞一类的道具，鞭子会让他好过点。</p><p>男人终于露出满意的笑，金俊勉稍稍松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>阴茎被冰冷的冰块和温暖的大手交互触碰，终于从半硬的状态里软塌塌地垂下来。</p><p>泪痕干在脸上紧绷绷的，金俊勉想擦擦脸，但双手被绑住吊过头顶，脚尖也只是堪堪够着地面，做什么都没法。</p><p>“粉粉的，真可爱。”</p><p>朴灿烈低头瞧着他的性器轻笑一声，惹得少年脸上飞起含羞的红晕。</p><p>被主人赞美自己的身体，让他有点小小的骄傲.</p><p>朴灿烈的皮鞋踩在地上声音格外响，他手里拿着一个小小的透明的贞操笼。</p><p>金俊勉瞧着他的主人熟练地用贞操笼环住自己的囊袋，再套住粉嫩的阴茎，最后一把小小的银色的钥匙锁住锁孔，把贞操笼牢牢地合紧。</p><p>虽然有过在调教中佩戴贞操笼的经历，但想到要一直被锁住，没有允许便无法打开，金俊勉还是感到一丝丝恐惧。</p><p>但被拥有的束缚感实在太过刺激，他的思维已经不再思考其他事情。</p><p>“我拥有你身体的每一部分，你只属于我，明白吗？”</p><p>朴灿烈的声音在静谧的画室里回响，语调平平，却宣示着绝对的主权。</p><p>贞操笼把性器与外界隔开，使其无法被触碰，甚至没有勃起的空间。</p><p>就如朴灿烈把少年的性与外界隔离，只能由他来给予高潮。</p><p>“主人拥有我身体的每一个部分，俊勉永远只属于主人。”</p><p> </p><p>鞭子落在身上火辣辣的痛感让尽力顺从的金俊勉终于忍不住踮着脚尖来躲避。</p><p>可是双手被吊起，他能移动的幅度也大大受限。</p><p>这是惩罚，不能躲。金俊勉咬着牙想。</p><p>却因为皮鞭的软尖划过左乳而失声惊叫。方才被激烈逗弄的乳头早已经红肿挺立，此时被朴灿烈故意抽一下更是鲜艳欲滴。</p><p>男人大步走到金俊勉身前，抬手就捏住被鞭子抽过的乳头，手下一点不留情，痛感和快感夹杂在一起使金俊勉急急喘息起来，细密的汗都浮上了发际。</p><p>“啧，这就受不了了？都还没流出奶呢，真没用。”</p><p>“呜，俊勉是男孩子，不能…不能……啊！”</p><p>乳头被手指猛得夹住旋转，揪得酸麻又疼痛，金俊勉的眼泪再次大滴掉下来，接连滴在朴灿烈的手臂上。</p><p>“什么时候学会了顶嘴？真是惯坏你了。”</p><p>少年大声啜泣着，一句话也说不出，只能胡乱摇头来回应主人的质问。</p><p>朴灿烈终于放过金俊勉左胸的红樱桃，继而伸出左手开始揉搓另一边待疼爱的果实。</p><p>即使金俊勉的胸脯平平，男人的手法也依然十足色情。常年勤于健身而练出的厚茧绕着可怜的红樱桃摩擦，厚实的手掌有着灼人的温度，传递进敏感的皮肤里，烫得少年忍不住破口而出的呻吟。</p><p>性欲重新像蚂蚁一般细细麻麻地爬上身体，阴茎有了再次抬头的倾向，但被锁在小小的贞操笼里，顶得越发疼痛。</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈一手握着皮鞭，一手弹弄着锁在透明牢笼里的粉色性器。少年低头看着自己可怜的阴茎感受到传递来的轻微刺激而努力勃起，被轻蔑逗弄却还完全不自知。</p><p>不要硬，不能硬……金俊勉告诫自己，勃起的话会被主人狠狠嘲讽的。但他又好矛盾地渴望主人继续狠狠羞辱他。</p><p>“被锁住还是想要勃起？真是有够淫荡的孩子。”</p><p>——果然，他还是有点了解自己主人的。</p><p>他也不想这么淫荡的，但是主人真的好英俊，无论是冷冽寡言的时候，还是对他笑得温柔的时候，只要一想到他的主人，他就变得好热好热。</p><p>更何况现在主人正尽情折磨自己赤裸的身体，他能做的只有害羞地夹紧雪白的长腿，不让主人发现自己的后穴其实正一股股渗着爱液。</p><p>才走了几秒神的功夫，鞭子便毫不留情地落在金俊勉被胀满的贞操笼上，虽然有着一层保护，但软鞭的流苏还是沿着缝隙触碰到可怜抖动的性器。</p><p>下一鞭极快地落在皮肤细嫩的大腿根，少年扬起脖颈痛呼，大腿和性器也随之剧烈颤抖着。</p><p>“既然俊勉不专心，那就只好接着罚了。”</p><p>金俊勉有些后悔选择鞭子了。</p><p>呜呜，他不要再喜欢主人了。</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈扔开皮鞭，揉了揉手腕。</p><p>眼前美丽的人如一件无价的艺术品，雪白的身体透出疏疏的淡粉鞭痕。他不舍得下太重的手，但那张极美的脸蛋却都是泪和汗，歪在被吊起的手臂边喘气。圆圆的葡萄眼迷离地半阖着，睫毛上沾了微小剔透的泪珠。樱桃小嘴无声地喘着气，里面藏着一截粉嫩的小舌。同样透出粉色的脚尖也仿佛失去力气般没有任何支撑力地踮在木地板上。</p><p>好一个楚楚可怜的绝世美人儿。</p><p>金俊勉的皮肤在阳光下白得耀眼，朴灿烈抬起手抚摸着粉色的鞭痕，眼中透出不常展露的温柔。</p><p>大拇指轻轻摩挲着，带了几分安抚的意味。少年嘴一瘪，得到主人安慰才终于觉得委屈，又要开始哭鼻子，抽抽噎噎的。</p><p>“好疼呜，主人好坏……”</p><p>这一句下意识的话惹得朴灿烈挑眉看他，仿佛很有趣一般挠挠金俊勉的下巴，声音都充满了玩味。</p><p>“俊勉觉得我很坏？”</p><p>遭了。</p><p>迷迷糊糊的金俊勉瞬间清醒，他好想掐死自己啊！！</p><p>朴灿烈走到画室的另一边，漫不经心地在洗干净的笔筒里挑选着画笔。</p><p>“你总是吵着要教我画画，那今天就画吧，好不好？”</p><p>少年眼里的光芒变得更加细碎。</p><p> </p><p>当油画笔的软毛被塞进贞操笼的缝隙中，搔刮着不得勃起的阴茎时，金俊勉终于忍受不住，呻吟转为啜泣。</p><p>他哭他的，朴灿烈毫不动摇。</p><p>软毛来到铃口，轻巧缓慢地绕着那个小口打转。可怜的性器像受不住似的泌出晶莹的粘液，惹得少年哭得更凶，嘴里咿呀呀喊着不成调的音节，胯也不住地往后躲。</p><p>叫声过于可爱，朴灿烈心情大好，握着画笔开始浅浅戳刺粉红黏糊的小口，可怜的性器受着软毛的折磨，却还迫不及待地吐出更多粘液，仿佛在盛情邀请更凶狠的玩弄。</p><p>而这具身体仿佛有着清澈的一汪泉，后穴也涌出一小股爱液，惹得金俊勉只能无措地为自己的淫荡的反应哭泣。</p><p>他低头看着自己的性器明明因为无法勃起而胀痛着，却还是不知疲倦地分泌前液，高潮的渴望从脑海里再次浮起。</p><p>如果被继续亵玩，这样的状态应该也能射精吧。他想。</p><p>软毛离开时与交缠的粘液抽拉出的淫靡银丝使朴灿烈发出低低的笑声。他扬手举起画笔好让金俊勉近距离地看清裹了一层潮湿泛亮的画笔毛。</p><p>“锁起来还能那么湿，俊勉真是好不害臊。”</p><p>少年不敢开口回答了，但同样也不敢直盯着眼前的画笔，只好努力忍住眼泪委屈着一张小脸抬头看他的主人。</p><p>大概是他泫然欲泣的表情太招人欺负了，朴灿烈眼神一暗，绕到金俊勉身后，手上一使力扳起了小人儿的一条腿。</p><p>双臂被吊着，一条腿也被猛地抬起来，金俊勉支不住力，整个人向后倚在了男人结实的胸膛上。</p><p>主人好温暖……</p><p>下一秒被捅进来的画笔杆中断了金俊勉的想法，后穴含着异物开始自行收缩。</p><p>落地窗透进来的阳光有点刺眼，金俊勉后知后觉发现自己竟被迫正对着落地窗敞开私处。</p><p>窗外是花园，虽然没有行人，但是仿佛一草一木都变成了观众，目不转睛地注视着他的身体被亵玩，娇嫩的私处被贯穿。</p><p>他阻止不了男人的动作，只能任由自己被画笔狠狠操干。栗色的脑袋因为快感往后仰，靠在朴灿烈的肩膀上吐气，忘记吞咽的津液顺着姣好的下巴淌在线条优美的白嫩脖颈。</p><p>金俊勉深爱的人和东西有两样，人是朴灿烈，另一件就是画画。</p><p>心爱的画笔被深埋在体内，被不留情地戳刺逗弄着最敏感的前列腺，竟然有种奇异的被羞辱的快感。</p><p>可是习惯了粗长东西的小穴当然不会因为细细的笔杆满足，急切地把侵犯自己的异物往里绞。朴灿烈就势捏住画笔往穴内深处去，惹得金俊勉转过脸埋在他颈窝哭，用眼泪洇湿他的深色衬衣。</p><p>“啊啊…好深、好深……受不了了…呜、啊——不要！”</p><p>小穴却因为进入的深度而兴奋着，狠狠把画笔含紧了两秒后，伴随少年一声近乎嘶喊的呻吟，小穴突然涌出一大股爱液，浇湿了朴灿烈半个手掌。</p><p>金俊勉彻底脱了力，如缺水的鱼般双眼无神地急急喘息，雪白的大腿根在男人手中颤抖。</p><p>朴灿烈太满意了，他爱怜地亲了亲少年瓷白的额头，抚摸着微微抖动的大腿，却因为老茧的摩擦换来更剧烈的颤动。</p><p>“俊勉潮吹了呢，是女孩子吧？嗯？”</p><p>朴灿烈低低地说着令金俊勉害羞的话，手里的画笔却恶劣地缓缓抽动旋转着，搅出越来越响的水声。</p><p>“听见小穴的声音了吗。虽然潮吹了，但是那么细的笔还是不会满足的，对不对？”</p><p>少年嘤咛了两声，在笔杆顶端划过前列腺时又剧烈一抖。</p><p>朴灿烈抽出了画笔，放下金俊勉的腿让他站好。但没有力气的少年往后踉跄了下，随即被高大的男人从后面紧紧圈抱住。</p><p>画笔杆来到胸前，有一下没一下地拨弄着小小的红樱桃，方才粘在笔上的爱液都被糊满了胸部，亮晶晶的，显得被玩弄的乳晕更加红肿。</p><p>“俊勉想我吗？”</p><p>朴灿烈的嗓音富有磁性，嘴巴抵着金俊勉的头顶，含糊又低沉。</p><p>身后温暖的热度是那么鲜活，主人就站在他的身后。这不是梦境，不是这几天来会突然消失然后把他惊醒在深夜中的思念的梦。</p><p>仅仅只分别了几天，但他怀念主人的一切。</p><p>更怀念主人在他体内高潮时动情地低吟他的名字。</p><p>唇齿缠绕的时刻，少年仰起脸呢喃着，</p><p>“俊勉好想主人，好想好想……”</p><p> </p><p>宽敞的沙发十分舒适，柔软的触感令发红的膝盖好受多了。</p><p>金俊勉跪坐在沙发上，指尖粉粉的，轻轻解开朴灿烈的皮带。西裤脱下的瞬间，灰色内裤包裹的形状使他清澈的葡萄眼透上一层雾。</p><p>他亲昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭鼓起的地方，随后像猫咪似的眯起眼睛伸出小巧的舌尖描绘着。一番湿湿地舔过布料后，他才动作轻缓地拉下主人的内裤。</p><p>刚刚一番长时间的调教，即使朴灿烈再淡定从容，金俊勉的放浪也已经完全激起他汹涌的欲望，性器蓄势待发，迸出如火的滚烫。</p><p>当英挺勃发的阴茎脱离了内裤的束缚叫嚣着弹上金俊勉水嫩光滑的脸颊时，他不禁抬手触碰紫红的巨物，小脸涨成蜜桃般的粉红色。</p><p>“好大…”</p><p>朴灿烈长得人高马大，性器大，手掌也巨大，一只手便捧住少年的半张脸。他的拇指轻轻顺着金俊勉的长睫毛，一寸寸拂过眉眼。</p><p>金俊勉抬起水亮的葡萄眼看他时，那里面透着人世间最纯洁的依恋，像从没受过残忍对待的不谙世事。</p><p>男人心里柔软的一角顷刻坍塌，他的喉结上下滑动，胯稍稍往前，巨物便抵上了金俊勉亮晶晶的唇。如本能一般，少年阖起双眼的同时伸出粉嫩的舌头舔舐性器发红的前端。</p><p>金俊勉的舌天生就比别人长，像灵活的小蛇一样绕着柱身细细地打圈爱抚，滑过每一根凸起的血管。</p><p>等到一整个柱身都被舔湿之后，小小的嘴巴迫不及待地环住勃发的龟头，一下一下地吮吸，发出清脆的啵声。</p><p>“嘶——”</p><p>突然而来的过电感使朴灿烈发出满足又饱含雄性欲望的叹谓。他的手抚上胯下前后耸动的栗色小脑袋，把头发揉得更乱。</p><p>金俊勉仿佛受到鼓励般深吸一口气，要将一整根都全部含进嘴内。奈何他的嘴实在太小，性器只含入了一半就顶到了喉咙，咽喉湿热地紧缩包裹着巨大的龟头，爽得朴灿烈后背淌下汗。</p><p>少年还是继续努力地往下吞，但咽反射带来的恶心感实在太难受，尝试了几次后终于红着眼吐出变得更粗壮的阴茎。可是雄性荷尔蒙太具有征服力，金俊勉还是像舍不得糖果的小孩一样反复舔掉性器渗出的一点前液。</p><p>“对不起…主人…主人的……太长了…呜、俊勉吞不下了”</p><p>他已经尽力做了，但是主人的那么大那么长，吞不进也不是他的错啊呜呜。</p><p>出乎意料的，朴灿烈并没有惩罚他，只是单手握着粗壮的性器在金俊勉脸颊边慢慢蹭着，动作一股浑然天成的雄性英气，声音又低又哑。</p><p>“说，这是主人的什么？”</p><p>“是主人的…肉棒……”</p><p>好羞耻，但是好喜欢。</p><p>“乖。那俊勉想要什么？”</p><p>朴灿烈的手指往下游走，捏住肿胀的乳头轻轻旋转。</p><p>不说的话就不会给的，主人好坏，金俊勉想。既然总是要说，不如就全部说出来，主人开心了，他就会很舒服很舒服了！</p><p>“俊勉…俊勉想要被主人操，然后、然后给主人生小宝宝！”</p><p>朴灿烈眼神一凛，这个小家伙竟然摸透了说什么话才能讨自己开心，真是只狡猾的小兔子。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊——不要了…不要了……没有精液了呜呜”</p><p>层层累积的快感快把骨头都酥麻掉了，甜腻的呻吟自己从嘴里跑出来。金俊勉的双腿被完全打开，被锁住的性器和撑到极致的小穴都没有一丝保留地展露在男人如狼的目光下。</p><p>他已经数不清自己高潮了多少次，小小的阴茎在贞操笼内压迫得发疼，纵使如此，也还是在朴灿烈嘲弄的笑声下不给情面地吐出最后几滴精液。</p><p>可是主人才只射了一次，这样下去他一定会被操晕的。</p><p>“都被锁起来还能射了几次，俊勉好色。”</p><p>后穴被咕叽咕叽搅弄的水声和男人忍耐着喘息的声音金俊勉统统听不见，他只觉得小穴好烫，他好像快要着火一般的难受。</p><p>“太大了…不行、嗯啊啊……不要再进了…好大…要疯掉了…啊——”</p><p>朴灿烈一只手圈住少年纤细的手腕，一只手压下拼命扑腾想合拢的腿，咬紧了牙发狠地把整根性器再次送进深处，但是尺寸太大了，还没进完金俊勉就已经嘶哑着声音竭力哭喊。</p><p>被紧紧绞住的感觉很难耐，朴灿烈满脸都是汗，沿着线条流畅的下颔滴在金俊勉白皙的锁骨上。</p><p>见金俊勉真的受不住，男人只好俯下身吻掉少年源源不断的泪水，抚着他痉挛的小腹，声音轻柔地哄着他。</p><p>“要全部吃下去才是乖孩子哦，俊勉是想为我生宝宝的乖孩子吗？嗯？”</p><p>朴灿烈骨节明显的手指擒住金俊勉的手摸向泥泞一片的交合处，湿软的小穴努力吞着侵犯的巨物，偶尔挤出几缕男人第一次射进去的被搅成泡沫的精液。</p><p>“以前全部吃进去之后，俊勉都会舒服地不肯我停下，还记得吗？”</p><p>金俊勉早就被操得不知所以然了，但是他太爱朴灿烈了，无论男人做什么，他都从来只有妥协的份。</p><p>“那就…再一点……呜呜！啊啊——好深…好深…顶到了！要坏掉了呜呜”</p><p>“嘶……唔”</p><p>整根性器深埋进去所带来的紧咬感太强烈，仿佛身下的人真的能为他怀孕似的，朴灿烈开始全力抽送着。</p><p>身下的人儿因为没顶的快感而几近神智不清，咿呀呀地随着每一次性器的撞击发出孩童般的哭泣。</p><p>他虽然还记得现在给予他激烈性爱的人是谁，但是主人的称呼早就抛到脑后，只随着男人重重的低吼声动情地吟叫出爱到骨子里的名字。</p><p>“哈啊…灿、灿烈——”</p><p>这一声动情的呼唤让朴灿烈满都是汗的脊背开始发麻，金俊勉声音中的爱意是那么明显。无论被欺负得多惨，这只小兔子从来都不会吝啬表达对自己的喜欢和依赖。</p><p>同时来临的高潮让两人都发出满足的喘息，朴灿烈紧紧扣住比自己小一圈的手指，将迸发的精液悉数灌进金俊勉抽搐的肠道内。</p><p>而少年一边感受着小肚肚被灌满，一边因为高潮而缩在男人健壮的怀里啜泣。小小的性器什么都射不出了，却还连带着贞操笼抖动了好一会儿，持续的干高潮让他几乎昏过去，一句话都说不出来。</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈在沙发上抱着依然微微颤抖的身体，和自己比起来更显得娇小的金俊勉累得昏睡过去，褪去了潮红的白嫩身体还透着稀疏的浅色鞭痕，凌乱而美丽。</p><p>小人儿如婴孩一样握着双拳依偎自己而睡，没有任何防备。泪水在安静的睡颜上还没干透，被男人用拇指轻柔地慢慢拂去，而漂亮的脸蛋仿佛感受到暖源一样在掌心里蹭了蹭，又继续熟睡。</p><p>朴灿烈低头看着，桃花眼里是化不开的深情。宽厚的手掌细细抚过金俊勉每一寸细嫩的皮肤，那皮肉下的骨骼在手心里都是那么熟悉。</p><p>少年那双嘟起的粉嫩嘴唇微张着，小兔子刚刚熟睡前嘟嘟囔囔说要灿烈亲亲，被男人按着亲了好一会才心满意足。</p><p>朴灿烈盯着盯着叹了口气，再次温柔地亲吻着微肿的唇瓣，而后紧紧抱住金俊勉，似要将心爱的人揉进自己的胸腔。他的下颔刚好能抵在金俊勉的发旋上，感受着他平稳的鼻息洒在颈窝。</p><p>他们的身体和心灵都是那么契合，仿佛天生就是仅仅为了彼此而存在。</p><p>“俊勉…我的俊勉……”</p><p>我不会放开你，哪怕是伤害你。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>